


change the weather, still together when it ends.

by thackeryisatop (orphan_account)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, as much as you can be with RPF!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thackeryisatop
Summary: self-contained oneshots featuring everyone's favorite boys, now collected together for easy reading (and my own sanity)!(*taken from tumblr prompts on my blog, each "chapter" has it's own warnings/content descriptions at the top!)[for those who would like a linear reading experience, read in this order: Chapter 2, Chapter 3, Chapter 5, Chapter 4, Chapter 1, and Chapter 6 and Chapter 7! chapters will be re-ordered in the future, but for now, that should do!]
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 20





	1. in the cold light of day we're a flame in the wind, not the fire that we've begun*

**Author's Note:**

> Good(e) Morning, Clowns! I've wanted to clean up my Tumblr blog for a while now, but couldn't go through with that mass-delete screen without saving my absolute favorites out of the prompts that you lovely people have sent me for these boys! Don't worry, I do still take prompts over at my blog @icametoseethecat, this is just a nice collection of my favorites, that I hope are some of your favorites, too! 
> 
> Enjoy, and leave comments if you would like to! I'm always down to talk about these, even though a few of them are months old and literally from last decade! 
> 
> Love y'all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke and Vanessa share a dressing room, and things get hot and heavy. 
> 
> CW: Explicit Sexual Content: oral sex, handjob

“Do you think things are going to change when-…when the show actually airs?”, Brooke asks, spritzing some more of her setting spray on her face. She and Vanjie had been booked as part of the rotating cast of girls who would be running the show for Season 12’s Meet the Queens, and had set up their makeup stations beside each other; their reflections cutting into each other’s mirrors as they painted before they were due to the set.

“I can’t wait to be a elephant in the room. I wanna be booked, blessed, and boring for a year!”, Vanjie shouts into her mirror, top lip half painted as she leaned in closer to fix the details of her eyeliner.

“Elephant…? What?”

“You know, like when no one give a fuck about you for a little bit?”

“Irrelevant, dumbass. You mean-”

“I mean what I said! I wanna be a elephant! I’m goin to the circus, Mary!”, Vanjie squeals, making Brooke laugh despite herself.

It had been weeks since they had seen each other, and months since they had worked together, yet they still fell easily into their old rhythm, gravitating towards each other and picking up where they had left off. Vanjie was back from her latest tour, and Brooke had just finished up her last residency at a theatre in Aruba, a long-time dream come true.

Brooke wasn’t sure if she had missed Vanjie less; time making it so that she would barely be thinking of what Vanjie was doing anymore, except for the times when a notification and request for a FaceTime call popped up on her phone; but when they were stuck together again, she felt that same crush she had rear its ugly head again.

I was scared, and I ran, she wanted to say, but forced herself to stay silent instead, swirling one of her brushes in a pot of concealer.

When were you supposed to really get over someone? Maybe if she had let more of those calls go to voicemail…

“Mama- lace me?”, Vanjie asked, her corset in hand.

“Oh. Yeah, for sure.”

She sank down into Brooke’s lap, oblivious to how the ripple of the muscles in her back made Brooke’s mouth water as her fingers worked the strings through the loops .

“I thought you just, didn’t do this anymore.”, Brooke muttered into her hair, listening carefully to her breathing as she pulled the strings tighter, Vanjie’s ribs shifting underneath the boning.

“I like to shake it up. ‘Sides, we in Michelle’s house again, and I ain’t tryin’ to get roasted in front of these brand new little princess queens. Keep 'em on they toes. ”

Her old nickname makes Brooke perk up for a moment, before she sucks in a breath and collects herself, again.

“Cute.”

Vanjie’s breathing hitches for a moment, as Brooke finishes lacing her; and she gets up almost too quickly, scrambling to shut the door to their dressing room.

“What-”

“You want some producer ho up in here?”

Brooke’s mouth falls open, and she shakes her head.

Vanjie’s lips spread apart, that Cheshire cat grin Brooke missed so much lighting up her face. Her eyes are intent on Brooke’s face; and he growls softly, one hand sliding up to tangle in Brooke’s soft hair, pulling hard and making her gasp.

“Pretty boy.”, Vanjie grumbles, using the hand she has fisted in Brooke’s hair to pull her in closer, dragging her in for a long, messy kiss; bouncing into her lap so she’s straddling Brooke’s legs; giddy and excited.

“What are you doing…”, Brooke manages to choke out, air crackling around her as she can’t quite believe what they’re doing, Vanjie’s teeth- those white, clean straight veneers she had been so excited to get; bearing down on her collarbone, sure to leave their mark.

“You.”, Vanjie huffs, before he bites down again. “What, you ain’t into it anymore?”

“I- …

Brooke whines, breathless, hands reaching back to grip the edge of the tables where they’ve set up their mirrors; as Vanjie writhes against her chest, leaving a trail of wet kisses and bites across the exposed skin. She braces Vanjie’s body against the table, feeling the wall behind shake as she bucks against her thigh.

"We can’t do this like- that- wait, wait wait.”

Brooke’s hands find Vanjie’s hips, forcing down her tights and panties, stripping away tape as her cock springs free, leaving her in nothing but the corset.

“Fuck!”,she hisses against Brooke’s ear.

“Shhh. Shh- I’ll make it up to you.”, Brooke says, her voice soft and urgent as her hand slides down, fingers softly stroking at the shaft; filling Vanjie with a tingling feeling that replaced the sting of having her tuck ripped away, that made the blood drain from her head as sensation flooded into her cock.

Brooke isn’t tucked yet, her cock growing heavy and thick in her sweatpants, as she runs her free hand up Vanjie sides, boning solid under her fingertips, her curved waist nothing but insanely attractive to him, adding to the sinful rush she can’t help but feel, moaning as she can feel her cock start to throb; her back slicking with sweat that makes her stick to the leather of her chair.

“Make it up, then. Get on your knees, bitch.”, Vanjie says, her voice low and possessive, tugging again at Brooke’s curls with her smaller fist.

“I just did my makeup- we can’t-”

“Did you really think you were going to leave here without getting wrecked?”

“I was kind of kind of hoping for it?”

“Baby, you gotta use that mouth for something other then talking,” Vanjie says. “Blah, blah, blah. Our time on the clock, mama. C'mon, what you learn a twenty minute mug for if you ain’t use it for the important shit?”

Vanjie tightens the fist she has in Brooke’s hair, bracing her free hand against the table to support herself as her muscles strain against Brooke’s weight as she sinks from her seat; her mouth sliding down her cock.

“Now this shit, I missed.” Vanjie moans, hips rocking into Brooke’s mouth, her balls glimmering with the transfer of Brooke’s highlighting powder.

The corset does make it a little more difficult to breathe while Brooke’s mouth suckles at her cock, but it’s pleasant; forcing her to concentrate on the moment, concentrate on Brooke, whose makeup is starting to smudge at the creases of her eyes, a flush visible beneath her foundation.

“A'ight, mama. We gonna give you a break, hm.”

Vanjie pulls back, one hand still fisted in Brooke’s hair, the other stroking herself quickly until she comes, splashing over Brooke’s pink-painted cheeks and open, glittering mouth.

Brooke’s eyes flash briefly behind his lashes; and for just a moment, Vanjie feels just a bit sorry; her mug is ruined and her lashes and lace-front brows destroyed, but she’s grinning, licking teasingly at her lips, lapping up the juice dripping against her lipstick.

“You good?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Get up then,” Vanjie says, helping Brooke up and pulling her larger body into her own lap, the two of them falling back into Vanjie’s chair, leather sticky and hot underneath her thighs.

“We’re fucked if we break shit.” Brooke says as the chair creaks under both of their weight.

“Then we gotta work fast, mama.”, Vanjie says; stripping Brooke down quickly as she squirms, her cock nearly hard already.

She licks her palm and wraps her hand around Brooke’s cock, tugging her into a wet, salty, kiss as she strokes him. It doesn’t take long, memories rushing back of how exactly Brooke likes to be touched, and soon Brooke is whining against Vanjie’s mouth, biting down on her lip as she comes.

“Fuck.,” Brooke breathes.

Vanjie giggles softly, delighted to see Brooke so flustered; the exact opposite of prim and proper. “You a mess.”

“Something like that.”, Brooke murmurs, squirming off Vanjie’s lap to stand up and turn around. “We’re so fucked if anyone-”

“What? You think they ain’t been known?”

Brooke kicks open a makeup caddy at their feet, pulling a package of wet wipes from one of the case’s drawers to start cleaning herself up.

“Known...what?”, she asks, shaking her head, the rush of sex fading as the terror of the thought of someone bursting through the door at any moment fills her mind.

“That I’m yours, in every way you’ll have me.”, Vanjie says with a grin.


	2. if you're down, boy, really down baby, let me watch you go to town*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke tires to teach Vanjie something new while they're on vacation. 
> 
> CW: none! G-rated. 
> 
> For the prompt: "I can't breathe!"

Vanjie burst up from the flat water of the pool; causing it to splash up on a group of men who had stretched out on the beach chairs as its lip.

“Dude- what the fuck!”, one of them shouted, his shorts soaked through so an outline of his cock was visible to everyone else who was now moving away from the couple treading water in the deep end. “At least say sorry.”, he spat; making Brooke’s eyes roll sky high.

“You’re supposed to get wet at the pool. Jesus Christ.”, she snapped, glowering as the man made his way back up to the pool deck.

Of course, they had expected some drama on what was advertised to be the world’s premiere gay cruise experience, especially since it was a sponsored trip and the cruise had made very sure that photos of them eagerly holding up trip itineraries had been splashed all over social media- but somehow, Vanjie hadn’t expected the most traumatic experience of being on a ship full of almost-always half-naked men to be her boyfriend trying to teach her how to swim.

Brooke had gotten the idea over breakfast; when she’d suggested they skip being gawked at by fans at the ship’s gym, and swim laps in the pool instead. People would probably be more focused on each other; taking mental notes on who was trade in a swimsuit, so they could have some peace.

“Bitch, I ain’t no Olympics ho! You can do that. I'mma stay in the hot tub. I ain’t trying to die out here. I seen that Final Destination, if you stop moving your arms, you gonna die. ‘Side’s, I ain’t a tall bitch either. Ho’s be drowning in two inches of water, did you know that? You ever see those Fire Department commercials?”

“If you get tired, you can just tread water for a little bit.”, Brooke said, matter of factly as always. She speared the strawberries with the end of her fork and chewed thoughtfully for a few moments. “Do you…not know how to swim? How do you grow up beside an ocean and not know how to swim?”, Brooke had been absolutely floored.

“There’s hurricanes and sharks and shit in the ocean. The beach is for people, but the water’s sure not.”, Vanjie recited dutifully, having seen that commercial from the Fire Department enough times over her childhood never to forget it. “'Sides, what the fuck you know about the ocean. Canada is landlocked.”

Brooke’s thick eyebrows raised sky-high. “Canada has an Ocean…actually two. Three if you count the arctic.”

“Yeah but it’s on the other side.”

“…what other side, bitch?”

Vanjie had sighed and shaken her head, pulling her phone from her pocket to quickly pull up the map of North America; zooming out so she could see the two countries, instead of the little dot that marked their location in the Pacific Ocean.

“The other side.”, she said, jabbing a finger on the screen just above California. “I’m not dumb with this geographical shit.”

Brooke blinked several times, her mouth falling open and closed.

“See, you think you a smart bitch.Told ya so.”

“Wh-what about the pool? Like the…the YMCA or something?”, she asked again, slowly. “It’ll be more like that, we just go back and forth.”

“What you talkin’ 'bout YM- whatever? That shit was expensive! The Village People was charging way too much, and the waterslides was always broken. That place was real ghetto.”

Despite her apprehension, though- Vanjie had agreed to give it a try; though their plans for a workout had instead devolved into Brooke hauling her sputtering ass back to the edge of the pool after she panicked, head dipping below the surface with her eyes closed and freaking out immediately. At least thinking you were about to die was good cardio, she thought.

“You just have to relax.”, Brooke told her, an arm bracing Vanjie underneath the water. “Just chill.”

“How the fuck am I gonna chill when it’s fucking dark down there and I can’t breathe?”

“Keep your eyes open, and blow bubbles.”, she said, dipping underneath to show Vanjie how it was done. “Here, I’ll do it with you.”

Brooke’s arm snaked around her shoulders, plunging both of them towards the marbled tile of the bottom of the pool. Vanjie could hear her own heartbeat amplify, and forced her eyes open, ignoring the sting of the chlorine as she met Brooke’s wide blue-green gaze.

“Yeah, see, it’s not that hard.”, she said, voice warbled by the water between them. “Then you just use your mouth.”

Brooke’s lips met hers; tasting clean and salty like sparkling water, her tongue darting out between her teeth to toy with Vanjie’s own, the stubble of his jawline sharp, yet smooth underwater. Vanjie returned the kiss, perhaps too eagerly, water flooding into the side of her mouth immediately as Brooke drew back, the feeling that she was about to drown doing the gayest thing imaginable flooding into her chest the moment she realized that you couldn’t really come up for air in the water.

“Holy fucking balls out dick cheestrings-”, Vanjie screamed as the two of them surfaced, gulping eagerly at the ocean air that almost seemed to be crackling in the afternoon sunlight, and eliciting an even angrier glare from a couple of older men who had clearly been relaxing together on the deck.

“Shut up!”, one of them shouted down, making Brooke just shake her head.

“You just need some more practice. Want to try again?”


	3. changed your mind when I changed my life, better start believin' in myself*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke and Vanjie watch a movie together, and Vanjie puts on a little show. 
> 
> CW: Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation/for an audience.

“I don’t want to live in world without you in it.”, the blonde woman on the screen cried, rain washing down her cheeks along with her tears.

“Darling, I can’t keep being your whole world.”, her love interest whispered dramatically into her hair.

“Are straight people really like this?”, Brooke cackled. “They can’t be. Straight people have jobs and kids. How do you go to work if you’re doing this?”

He had paused the movie on his laptop, and could see Vanjie moan and shake her head.

“It ain’t about them being straight! Were you not paying no attention to the story?”

“What story? This is so bad.”, Brooke groaned. She was a little sore from her performance the night before, and laying on her stomach in her bed in the hotel, grateful for the relative quiet of the early British morning. People were certainly going about their business on the street below, but Farrah was still asleep and that meant she had nowhere to be and no one to answer to- well, except the man whose face was shoved into her phone’s camera, making one giant brown eye all Brooke could see on her own screen.

She’d been up on Instagram, bored and twitchy and unable to force herself to go back to sleep, and it hadn’t gone unnoticed from Vanjie, who had fired off a text asking if he was still up. With a bit of searching on her phone, Brooke found herself wondering why Vanjie was still awake. It was four am in the States, and a much more respectable ten thirty for Brooke.

Vanjie said she was bored on the bus and had been working through her list on Netflix since everyone else was “old lady hoes who be asleep at nine.”, which had made Brooke burst out laughing at her feigned outrage.

“But- The show starts at nine!”

“And them hoes already be asleep!”

“Shady.”

“It ain’t shady! It’s true! Some people be passed out and still be out there! but we all still making coin, yes God!”

Brooke has buried her mouth in the crook of her elbow, not wanting the entire floor to wake up to her practically screaming with laughter. They had eventually circled around to watching a movie, Vanjie claiming she had been halfway through one already and Brooke grateful for the distraction as she scrolled through to find the one Vanjie was talking about.

Of course, it was a the whitest, straightest, most absolutely insufferable film and Vanjie was clearly living for it, while it made Brooke want to absolutely die. She hated it- hated how the two characters kept coming back to one another, hated how their friends kept trying to set them up, hated how everyone in the movie seemed to be taking bets on their relationship and treating it like some stupid game. It was embarrassing to watch, but the actors were miraculously good enough at their jobs Brooke could feel herself cringe in embarrassment for them, too, even if they were fictional characters.

“Nah, this ain’t bad, you just heartless.”, Vanjie teased, though Brooke could hear her pause the film on her end too. “Sides you know the um, the other blond girl is a Oscars bitch?”

“The one with the sweater? Since when?”

“I dunno. She got another movie where she playing like a FBI agent or some shit! That one was pretty good.”

“Why didn’t we just watch that?”

Vanjie had pushed back her phone against the wall of her bunk, and Brooke could see her naked shoulders shrugging. “Don’t got it on Netflix yet. Next month.”

She was shirtless, not that Brooke had expected anything different, since Vanjie seemed to live in a state of perpetual near nakedness when she was out of drag. It was ironic, how covered up she was playing at being a slutty girl; and how much of her body was on display when she was a serious; professional, boy.

The waistband of her briefs was typically loudly colourful, a rainbow print against the stark white walls and sheets of the bunk, and Brooke couldn’t help but enjoy the view of her smooth, tan skin, her eyes level with a view of Vanjie’s slightly softer hips.

She looked delicious, objectively of course.

Only objectively.

“What’s you looking at? Is there a spider up in my bed? I swear if there are bugs in this fuckin bus I’m takin all everyone’s lighters and torching this shit like them Fast and Furious hoes. I’m fuckin moving to Mexico where they eight legs shit can find me.”

“There are spiders in Mexico!”, Brooke choked out, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes as he tried not to have a laughing fit.

Vanjie crawled forward towards her camera, on all fours, either oblivious to her cock and balls hanging almost freely against the thin fabric of her briefs; or…teasing, daring Brooke to say something.

She licked at her lips, chewing on the inside of her cheek as Vanjie’s wink towards her was more than enough to convince Brooke she knew exactly what she was doing.

“I um, thought the show was over.”

“This after hours, baby. Little private gig for us hoes who don’t got a bedtime.”

Vanjie sat back on her knees, legs spread wide apart, her fingers hooking into the elastic waistband of the underwear, pulling down, ever so slightly.

“It’s VIPs only…”, she whispered, voice sounding especially distorted on Brooke’s speakers.

Her fingers disappeared underneath the fabric, teasing at herself, her hardening cock visible as she pumped against the shaft, Brooke’s eyes blown wide as she watched with fascination.

“Hey- I- I just left my stuff here.”

She hadn’t noticed the door click open, and Farrah had already crossed the room to rifle through their bags close to the window, only half-dressed in her pyjamas, seemingly unbothered as she chose a denim shirt from her suitcase.

Brooke could feel her entire body burning, as her fingers fumbled to turn down the volume of Vanjie tongue popping as she paraded the wet top of her cock in front of her phone’s camera. She hastily shoved the phone underneath the pillows, burying it under a blanket and feeling humiliation course through her like a strike of lightning as Vanjie’s voice rang loud and clear from underneath the stack on the bed.

“Now that’s a showgirl way, Mary. Mateo Empire way! Hey- you just turn off the lights? Why you suddenly go dark but it say we still connected?”

In her haste, Brooke has turned it up, she realized, the horror washing over her in a single, desperate, wave.

She sounded a bit breathless, and had surely finished, though all Brooke could think of was hoping that her life was finished in the next few moments as Farrah swallowed, her eyes glancing down at the bed, and back up to Brooke.

“It’s not- what- I was just bored and I wanted to- um, I found some porn. It’s just boring old vanilla porn.”, she sputtered sheepishly, regretting it suddenly as she realized if Vanjie hadn’t hung up, she would have heard that. “It was actually…not bad!”

Farrah fixed her puzzled gaze back up to Brooke, her face breaking out in a wicked grin.

“I didn’t know Vanjie had an Only Fans account.”

“She doesn’t! That’s not- it’s just- it’s not what it, I don’t know- maybe they pay this guy extra to sound like her! Vanjie’s really popular right now.”

“Well, you know what I always told you. The real measure of a performer is if they’ll turn it out the same for an audience of on thousand as they would for just one.”, she chuckled, clearly enjoying watching Brooke in her absolute misery.

“I think your showgirl there understands that, right?”, she laughed, and Brooke could feel her cheeks burn hotter than she had thought possible. “I’ll see you downstairs, okay? Don’t forget the car has to pick us up for Bianca’s show in a couple hours, so don’t get…too distracted, okay?”

Brooke nodded, the seconds feeling like hours before the door finally clicked shut behind her, leaving Brooke to dig through the stack of pillows where she had buried her phone, shocked to see Vanjie still on the screen.

“Only Fans? How much sad bitch time have you had over there anyway?”, she laughed, angling the camera just so Brooke could see her fully naked body splayed out in the bunk.

“Shut up-“

“Y’all need some thirst aid tea!”, Vanjie screeched with laughter. “Y’all need some tea and cookie-“

“Vanjie, shut the fuck up!”, someone shouted from the other end of the call, a voice Brooke recognized as Asia. “We know you love Brooke Lynn and you want to marry Brooke Lynn and y’all done talked about taxes and been making fanart of both your dicks for three hours, but it is five in the fucking morning you two hoes gotta take a pit stop or something and let the rest of us fucking sleep! Brooke Lynn’s gonna be there tomorrow, bitch! Shut the fuck- “

Brooke could see Vanjie’s face pale suddenly as Asia kept going, and her lips started to curl up into a tiny smile, despite all of it.

Sweet revenge.


	4. even when your troubles all look risky, it’s all under control*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanjie's cat gets a little jealous and Vanjie never stops looking for the men!
> 
> CW: Mild blood/injury mention.
> 
> For the prompt: “You can always feel safe with me.”

“- I just didn’t think that it would be so hard.”, Vanjie groaned, wincing as the antiseptic set into the deep scratches running up her arm. The sting didn’t get much better, as Brooke straddled her, sitting at the kitchen table in her Las Vegas apartment, and dabbed at the little pinpricks of blood with a cotton ball.

“Who knew such a little dude could do so much damage?”, she sighed, shaking her head as Brooke unwrapped a roll of gauze, wrapping it carefully around her forearm, just above her wrist. It was impossible to miss how gentle her touch suddenly became, her fingers ghosting over torn skin where they had just an hour ago, slammed Vanjie’s hips into the side of her bedroom door and thrown her back on the bed, breathless and indifferent to any damage that she would cause.

“I mean, you’re kind of talking to an expert here.”, Brooke chuckled, patting Vanjie’s shoulder as she rubbed her hands in sanitizer, ripping open another wet wipe from the first aid kit open on Vanjie’s counter.

“Thackery’s what- three or four months old now? It’s like the terrible twos of the kitty years. Scratching, spitting, biting-“, she murmured, tilting up Vanjie’s chin to get a better look at where her little angel of a kitten had slashed at the side of her neck. The scratches looked slightly raw still, making Brooke grit her teeth as she swiped the wipe back and forth.

“Shit- ow-“

“Close your eyes.”

“Still burns like a bitch!”

“It’ll burn more if your mouth keeps moving.”

Vanjie kicked at her ankle under the table, making Brooke drop the wipe in her lap.

“Hey-! Okay, I’m almost done, Princess.”, she teased, dropping her hand to grip at Vanjie’s thigh. Touch, it seemed, was a language she’d never fail to understand, keening into Brooke’s palm and quieting almost immediately.

“Least he didn’t mess up my mug.”

“You do a pretty good job yourself.”, Brooke joked, earning a slap across her knuckles from Vanjie’s free hand.

“You better watch your dumb ass, this my house and my baby just tore me all up.”

“Like I said, it happens.”, Brooke started again, taping a square of gauze across the scratches, and taking care to soften his touch whenever she felt Vanjie squirm underneath her palm. “It’s like cat puberty. You never know what’ll set them off, could be just, the weather, a change in what you’re feeding him, having some company over. He could be jealous of you even, and want something he thinks is yours.“

“Hold up.”

“Yes?”

“What’s that mean?”

“Like, like I don’t know, a necklace or a shirt with something he wants to play with on it. They’re super territorial at this age-“

“But I wasn’t wearin’ shit in the bed when he jumped up in there all mad.”

“Kittens can also, well, resent when you spend time with other people, you know- maybe Thackery was just looking for attention-“

“Oh hell no.”, Vanjie muttered, shaking her head.

“TB is my little man, I know exactly what he was after.”, she said, pushing herself up from the kitchen to go collect the kitten from his crate, where he had been banished for a time out. He looked appropriately sorry, Brooke thought, as Vanjie carried him back into the kitchen, his eyes downcast and his tongue darting out as if to lick at his human’s wounds.

“Ah, ah, ah, we gotta talk about this first, little man. You never put your little paws on a woman, even if it’s Monday night and she don’t look it, first, and second, that my man.”, she told the kitten, with a rather terrifying level of conviction in her voice. “I know he’s all hot stuff, but your little gay kitty self is way too young to be lookin’ for a man anyway!”

Vanjie’s eyes rolled skyward for effect, as she settled Thackery back in her lap and started to rub his belly. “Tomorrow you gonna be getting the Miss Vanjie manicure where I cut all your little claw nails off-“, she giggled, not quite caring that the kitten was rolling in between her thighs, and looked unusually happy at its “punishment”.

“But, before that, you gonna be spending the night in the pen for assault and battering and I’m gonna be getting that good grown pussy time.”

“Please don’t tell your cat we’re having sex.”, Brooke blurted out, cringing as Vanjie placed Thackery back into his crate, ruffling her kitten behind his ears, just so he would be sure to know she wasn’t really angry.

“Why, we a open discussions free sex ed household here! Secrets are for suckers!”, Vanjie shouted back, throwing her body back into Brooke’s arms. She stumbled backwards at the sudden impact, but managed to steady herself enough to hug Vanjie to her chest.

“Uh-huh.”

“Yup. Now c’mon, we got some of that unfinished business to get all finished up! And we ain’t gonna have no eye of the tiger crazy scissorhands interrupting us this time!”, Vanjie couldn’t help but ramble excitedly, pulling Brooke by the hand down the hallway.

“A tiger, huh?”

“Yeah, crazy ass little motherfucker.”, Vanjie laughed, holding up her bandaged arm as they threw open the door to the bedroom.

“Well, just know, you can always feel safe with me.”, Brooke quipped, dipping her head to press a deep kiss on to Vanjie’s lips.

“Wait- wait- wait!”, she sputtered as they broke for a bit of air.

“What?”

“Steve got little kitties too, right? Is any of them single and lookin’ for a little man?”


	5. i felt the fever and I knew he was mine, oh i, i'm gonna love you for a long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke visits Vegas and isn’t surprised that Vanjie is having a “tough” time with her residence. Luckily, Brooke knows just what to do. 
> 
> No shame, just fluff! 
> 
> SLIGHT CW: This was written way before Corona madness started, there's a joke at the beginning about being "patient zero", which may trigger some people. Please be careful! :)

“The good news is, I don’t think we have to call anyone and report you as Vegas patient zero.”, Brooke says, ruffling Vanjie’s hair as she flinches away. It’s not as though she gets very far on the double bed in her new apartment in Las Vegas, drawing her legs up to her chest underneath a fluffy, honey-brown blanket. 

“You sure?” 

“Totally sure. You’re actually running cold.”, Brooke tells her, flicking the end of the thermometer that Vanjie had insisted upon buying at the pharmacy on the first floor of her building when the Uber had let them off against her cheek. “See this? That’s supposed to be 37.9, you’re a point 7 right now.” 

“A seven? I knew Walgreens was a shady bitch.”, Vanjie murmurs, pausing to shake her head at the absolute audacity of the thermometer to come up as less than exactly right. “Is that like a reverse fever?”

“It’s a totally normal variation.”, Brooke couldn’t help but tease, her voice bright. Vanjie’s slight panic at the very thought she might already be sick in her first week of the show had been endearing to start with, and even more amusing after she’d gotten it in her head that one of the tourists at the meet and greet had probably given her the darksided flu she’d heard about on the news. “The blanket will probably help, though. And maybe a warm drink? I’ll call for Bailey’s if you want.” 

Vanjie makes a frustrated noise, throwing her head back against the bed’s plush headboard, kicking at the cream sheets that were already crumpled underneath her. 

“I’m real sorry about this, just by the way. I know I was saying we was gonna be ripping up the strip but I really, really, feel like fucking shit.”, she huffs out with a sigh, coughing into the back of her hand. “And you came all the way from Canada too, boo. That’s a shit flight and I don’t even got- shit like good TV ready for you.” 

“You could be a worse host.”, Brooke teases. 

“Shut up, bitch.”, Vanjie giggles. 

“Hey, you said it, not me!”

She blinks up at Brooke, her eyes just glassy enough that Brooke wonders for just a moment if something might really be wrong when she starts to yawn. 

Ah, just as she’d thought. 

“You really wanna know what’s wrong?”, Brooke asks, tapping lightly on Vanjie’s chest, her reaction just a little bit delayed as her eyes drift over to Brooke’s side of the bed. 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Everything hurts at least a little, you can’t get warm, and it’s really, really hard to focus? Harder than usual, even when you’re just looking at you phone?”, Brooke pauses, letting her nod as enthusiastically as she can; her head hanging heavy despite the spark of realization behind Vanjie’s darker eyes. 

“Very that.” 

“When people are talking, it’s like their voices are coming through jello, right? And I bet right now, this light is really making that headache worse.” 

“Okay, come through long island medium, how the fuck did you do that?”, Vanjie nearly screeches, the headache probably the only thing that keeps her from screaming it right into Brooke’s ear. 

“’Cause I used to feel like that every time the ballet would open up a new show, too. You’re tired. The best cure of which, is just actually spending a night in and getting some sleep.” Brooke reaches an arm past Vanjie, her longer fingers easily spinning down the dial on the dimmer in the bedroom. “Turning this down a couple levels will help with that, too. See?” 

“Oh-” Vanjie was chewing on the inside of her cheek, looking down at her hands splayed across the blanket as Brooke fixed her with a concerned glance. 

“Unless the brighter light was better for you? I can turn it back-” 

“No, it’s just- I uh, I can’t-”, she mutters, reaching for the TV remote on the beside table to have something to play with between her fingers. “Um-…” 

“Can’t what?” 

“Just… go to sleep, I guess? It’s weird, like there’s always something I gotta be doing and uh- it’s just quiet and I don’t wanna be-… I don’t wanna miss anything important.”, Vanjie tells her, biting her tongue just in time to avoid saying that she doesn’t want to be alone, the embarrassment of thinking of what would have happened if Brooke had heard her say that making her cheeks warm up to what must be normal. 

“Don’t you have the day off tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, usually, but not tomorrow, I- um, I booked out the studio to practice-” 

“Not anymore.” 

“I can’t just cancel it.”, Vanjie’s cheeks burned now, her eyes unable to meet Brooke’s. “You saw the show and I- could’a been a little better and next week we got people coming in to do the reviews… when Mark is doing that little spin into-” 

Brooke’s finger presses against her lips. “Shhh.” 

She squirms a bit under Brooke’s touch, what would have been intimate before feeling invasive and humiliating instead. 

“Hey-”

Brooke pulls her hand away, letting it settle on Vanjie’s shoulder instead. 

“Just one night, okay? You’re running on empty and just taking a few hours won’t hurt.”, she suggests, her voice low and sweet and inviting, her thumb rubbing a slow, small circle into Vanjie’s shoulder. 

“Just let yourself breathe a little bit, it’s only one night.”, she says again, and Vanjie knows she’s right, even if she’d really rather have the darksided tourist flu than admit it. 

“Fine. But I’m serious, making myself go to sleep is some hard shit.” 

“I know.”, Brooke says with a little grin, playing across her face. Vanjie is burrowing deeper into her rather elaborate pillow set up, her cheeks squished between two white cushions that almost look like marshmallows. “I thought you could use some help.” 

“I thought you said we was closed for business tonight!”, Vanjie jokes, and Brooke is happy to see a little bit of her old self creeping back in. 

“Just closed to the public. I’m a paying customer!”, she quips back, squeezing Vanjie’s hand in her lap. 

“Well then cut the check!”

Brooke chuckles, letting her thumb lightly rub against the lines of Vanjie’s tattoo.

“You’re allowed to take breaks, okay? You’re human.”

“I know. I just-…um-” 

“You just need to tell me where you keep your bath bombs. I know your ass has the whole collection-”

-

Two hours later, Brooke sinks, satisfied beside Vanjie in her bed, smelling entirely of a blend of fruits and bubblegum and a little bit of lemon in her hair, the scent so different from what she usually likes to wear; but so fitting as she happily buries herself between the sheets, eyes just a bit clearer after Brooke had ran a hot bath; letting her very nearly drift off in the bubbles, Vanjie’s eyes fluttering nearly closed several times before the water had ran lukewarm. 

She’d been heavy and a little bit warmer while Brooke dried her off, leaning against her as she tried to wipe the last of the pink streaks of soap from her skin, and barely cooperative as Brooke coaxed her into a pair of boxers and poured her back into bed, pleased that she was letting go completely,or at least enough that she hadn’t even protested before downing the entire glass of oat milk that Brooke had microwaved and left on her bedside table. 

Brooke dims the lights, leaving just the slightest shadow still on as she settles in beside her for the night. 

“Feeling better?”. she floats the question, not quite expecting an answer beyond Vanjie’s breathing growing slower and deeper as she finally lets herself fall asleep- but instead, she turns to face Brooke, eyes wide in the half-light. 

“Yeah…but could you turn on the TV? It doesn’t matter what…- I just like having something…like some background noise.”, she says, so softly Brooke can barely hear. 

“I don’t really feel like TV.”, Brooke murmurs, knowing that the lights of the screen, and the promise of a plot- will only make it more difficult for Vanjie to turn her brain wholly off. “What about I just talk? Courtney says I put her to sleep all the time.” 

“I ain’t Courtney.” 

“Well, but I still have to tell you about how my pageant went! Wanna hear about how Roxxxy found out one of the Mr. contestants was stuffing their balls?” 

Vanjie yawns, but the sheets rustle a little, and Brooke thinks she might be trying to nod. 

“Okay. Tell me about Roxxxy and her…whatever balls.”, Vanjie says, her voice growing thicker as she tries to keep herself awake. 

“So, I was trying to get my gown on, and she ran into my dressing room holding two oranges and a strap, and she said-”, Brooke begins, letting her hand slowly drift over to rest against Vanjie’s naked back. She tells her story, absently rubbing against her skin, feeling smooth skin stretched over muscle and a bit of flesh where Vanjie still has a bit of baby fat. 

It’s cute, and he’s always liked having a little something extra. 

“And then I was-”, Brooke stops, noticing that she’s completely gone, hugging a pillow to her chest as her eyes flutter, clearly deep into her dreams, where whatever she sees paints a very small smile across her lips. 

“-oh, goodnight, dear.”

If she’s joking, Vanjie doesn’t laugh, and if she’s serious, Vanjie doesn’t notice. 

She can’t, and it’s really for the best, Brooke reminds herself, reaching over to finally shut off the last of her bedroom lights. 

The darkness is welcome, and warm, and if Vanjie nuzzles herself into Brooke’s side to cuddle, Brooke doesn’t notice. 

That’s for the best, too.


	6. i watch the stars from my window sill, the whole world is moving and I'm standing still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke and Vanjie have some fun on the bus... This one takes place after S12; and they are booked on a tour together with Monique and my latest fav Gigi!
> 
> For the prompt: *gentle head massages until the other is asleep*
> 
> CW: none, some sexual mentions, nothing happens though!

“Are they-“

Gigi slaps her hands together and pops her tongue several times, waggling her eyebrows to make sure she gets her point across.

“Bitch- I- just say fucking, you weirdo!”, Monique laughs, holding her hand across her mouth in an exaggerated stage whisper.

“Fine! Are they… doing the deed?”

“Oh my God.”

Monique glances over at the curtains, closed over Brooke’s bottom bunk on the tour bus.

They were holding over for a couple more hours in Indianapolis, the queens having been given a few hours off to explore the city, and while it was a novelty for the UK and Canada girls on the tour, all four Americans had elected to stay on the bus and get some rest- a decision that Monique was regretting more and more by the second, starting when she’d heard soft mewls emanating from the closed curtains, and Gigi’s wide eyes met hers across the table where she had been picking fabric swatches to give to her mother for her next round of costumes.

Vanjie’s upper bunk was empty, of course, which meant-

“I just didn’t know they were still together. I heard like rumours and stuff, but everyone talks shit at the clubs.”, Gigi says with a shrug, turning her attention back to matching colors.

“They’re not- hold on- who had some rumours goin’ on? ‘Cause I know-“

They’re interrupted by a sharp, keening noise that can only be described as orgasmic, and Monique knows in that moment she and Gigi need off the bus.

“We leaving. You like craft beer, Miss Gigi?”, Monique nearly choked out, snapping the container of fabrics closed almost on top of her fingers.

“Hey-! I don’t care if they’re fucking, you know? I won’t have time to do this later-“

“Oh honey. You’re gonna have time when we get stuck behind some train on the interstate. Now get your ass up because I ain’t wanna see these two after their little session is over.”

“But-“

“Move, Queen!”

-

Vanjie burrowed deeper into the thin mattress on Brooke’s bunk, unable to get herself comfortable no matter how hard she tried to twist herself into a decent position, with Brooke’s head resting on her exposed stomach, her shirt open in the spring warmth while one of her hands worked through his hair.

She’d never heard that she gave the best head massages before, not that there had been much opportunity to test that theory, but at first, she and Brooke had simply been sharing photos of mutual friends, catching up on the months between them they had missed- with Vanjie in Vegas and then Europe, and Brooke filming multiple projects after she had made the move to Los Angeles herself.

Somehow, Brooke had managed to squeeze herself against the wall and Vanjie, legs curled so her knees were resting close to Vanjie’s thighs, where her legs were crossed with her phone resting in the pocket of her shorts.

She was tired too, though perhaps not as physically exhausted as Brooke was, when she let her head rest against Vanjie’s chest and slid down to her stomach. Brooke ran warm and the feeling was delicious, and soon she had let herself grow silent too, a hand carding through Brooke’s curls as he leaned further into her touch, murmuring with each movement of her fingers.

Brooke had passed off her airpods, and Vanjie couldn’t believe she hadn’t yet been convinced to buy a pair, as she bopped her head along to an old JLo album, the rhythm of the music guiding the pressure she put she put behind her touch and the sounds of Monique and Gigi discussing costumes faded to a low buzz where she couldn’t even make out the words any longer.

“You like that?”, she teases, breathy and low, after Brooke practically moans into her skin.

“Ugh… yes. More please.”

“Mmmkay…”

Brooke huffs out a breath, warm air travelling up her chest and just touching her nipple, an electric sensation reminding Vanjie of exactly what they’re doing, despite how innocent it all had felt.

“Hey- hey maybe we sh-“

She looks down at Brooke, surprised to see her eyes shut and face so gloriously softened in the dim sunlight that leaks into their bunk. Her breathing is slow, each breath languid and deep. Vanjie’s hand rests in Brooke’s hair, still for just a second, before she smooths it back from Brooke’s forehead and nods decisively to herself.

With no one else watching, she gently shimmies herself down, so Brooke is lying is beside her now, her arm fitting perfectly around Vanjie’s middle, asleep enough that she doesn’t notice the movement as Vanjie folds herself into Brooke’s centre.

“Nighty-night.”

It might just be her imagination, but Vanjie would swear Brooke’s embrace around her tightens.

Just a little.

Just enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "I won’t loose you too"
> 
> Vanjie’s leaving a lot behind, but not *the man*!

“I still can’t believe you’re actually quitting drag.”, Brock said, as he loaded the next box of Vanessa’s things into the back of Jose’s car. It would be his last day in LA, and Brock was helping him cleaning out the very last of what was left behind in the garage.

“Yeah. I guess it’s kinda crazy. But shit just adds up everywhere else... and, I dunno, guess we all knew it wasn’t gonna last forever.”

“Yeah, I get it.”

Truly, Brock did.

He understood that the injuries and exhaustion and constant pressure squeezed out every last drop you had to offer; knew that there was nothing more intoxicating than the sudden rush of finding yourself somewhere else, someone else, and climbing the ladder again, shocked with successes that always seemed so out of reach. When Jose had said he didn’t want to be Vanessa anymore; Brock just hadn’t thought he would go through with it so swiftly.

“I just wish you told me sooner. Then I could have gotten everything taken care of. You know- the right way.”

“I wasn’t sure. I still ain’t really sure like, shit- what the fuck am I gonna do, right? Gotta figure out who I am as a person and shit.”

“You’ll figure it out.”

Brock shut the trunk of Jose’s car, pressing a button at the side that made the engine begin to rev up, as Jose clambered into the driver’s seat and tossed his backpack over his shoulder into the back.

“You sure about this?”, he asked, looking up at Brock for some kind of approval, as he put his hands on the wheel and shifted the gears to reverse. “I won’t lose you, too, right?”

Brock leaned into the open window, resting on his elbows so he could press a kiss to his husband’s lips.

“No. Never, baby.”, he whispered, his tongue catching on the stubble of Jose’s upper lip.

“Besides, now that you’re leaving, I have to work out our bank account, our mortgage, our joint contracts- I couldn’t leave you now even if I wanted to.”, Brock laughed, wiggling his eyebrows and hoping it lightened the mood.

“Shit- I totally forgot about that...”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll have it sorted out by the weekend and I’ll drive up to Palm Springs and we’ll have the next month off, together.”

“It’s a month?”

“Mmhmm.”, Brock nodded, as Jose hit the button to open up their garage door, the metal scraping against concrete to reveal the wide open space facing the road ahead.

“And I can’t wait to spend all of it with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue to upload my favorites of completed tumblr prompts here! :)


End file.
